Soviet People's University
In the late 3530s Green made a proposal to create a system of academic exchanges that would benefit all soviets, the Soviet Federal University System. This lead in 3540 to the establishment of the prestigious federal institution, the Soviet People's University. It has numerous campuses around the Soviet Federation and enrolment in these universities is completely free. However, in order to attend students must have outstanding academic and community credentials. SPU at Revolution Center The first university commissioned was SPURC, built in the Republic of Mandarr. It is also, coincidentally, the largest, with over 40 000 students. Its largest departments are economics and science, offering competitive programmes in planned economy, market expansion, international development, chemistry, and biology. The university is located in downtown Revolution Center across the main square from legislative bureaus. The school has a very competitive sports programme and offers students the opportunity to represent the university at prestigious SPU events. SPURC is a modern university with numerous skyscrapers and glass buildings, all designed by leading architechts from Mandarr. SPU at Liberty Center Liberty Center's campus is significantly smaller than Revolution Center's. It is located in a village of western Liberty Center and has 17 000 students, most of whom are registered in liberal arts programmes. The largest of these programmes is history. One of the most renowned programmes is the Soviet Studies programme which is an interdisciplinary study of Soviet affairs that also includes internships with local and federal organisations such as the SFIA, unisov, or trade regulation boards. SPU at Faubourg Founded in 3537, SPUF is the leading university in Caraden. The campus found along both banks of the Seva River just north of downtown Faubourg. The school is home to only 11 000 students, making it the smallest of all the SPU branches. The school focuses on engineering and technology, notably with the largest and most advanced programmes in aerospace in the entire federation. The campus is arranged in a small grid centred on the Central Pavillion which houses the administration and a substantial museum. SPU at Halifax SPUH was established as an expansion of the network in 3541. It offers programmes in arts and economics. The university does not have a campus as it is integrated to the lower east side of Halifax. Many of the buildings are perched atop the escarpment that runs alongside the harbour. The faculty of economics is situated overlooking the port. While 27 000 students attend programmes at SPUH, many live in adjacent communities and take the highly efficient commuter rail system to Halifax to study. SPU at Petrograd, Kalin, and Rayon The Starayan branch, SPUPKR, was opened in 3545 and is an amalgam of three integrated campuses. The campuses, which focs on arts, sciences, and engineering, respectively, are connected by an intricate public transportation system. Kalin and Rayon are effectively suburbs of the Petrograd Metropolitan Area, a region with over 12 million residents. The subway system connects SPUPKR campuses to the numerous cultural elements of one of the largest cities in the Soviet Federation. Category:Soviet Federation